Wabbit Castle
is a dungeon, and one of two on Wabbit Island. Location is found at 24,-13 on Wabbit Castle Island. Access Access to is a little different to most other dungeons. Entering requires three Wabbit Keys. These keys are quest items, and thus cannot be traded. However, they only have to be collected once. Once you have the keys, you can enter the castle. You receive the keys from the following NPCs: * Wabbit of the high noon at (24,-6). You can reach this map from (23,-6) or through the burrow at (25,-6). * Wabbit of Peawly Mowning at (27,-11). The easiest way to this map is to enter the burrow at (26,-8) and exit at (26,-11). * Wabbit of the Wolling Evening at (22,-5). There is no easy way to this map. Enter the main burrow network of the central island (26,-8) and exit at (23,-10) by taking the top right tunnel, following the tracks through the passage and in the next room take the lower exit at the left. Then run accross that path and follow the tunnel to the next room (24, -9). Take the bottom exit to (24, -8) as the others are blocked, then the top one which leads back to the other side of the previous room (24, -9). Then up and out. Enter either burrow at (23,-9), pass through the maze (be careful not to step on the squares with holes or you will fall, so try walking diagonally) and exit at (22,-6). You'll then arrive at (22,-5) where you will find the Wabbit of the Wolling Evening. If you find the blacked out section of the maze too difficult, here is a map of it: : Once you have the three keys you may enter the dungeon, see the images below for the route there: How to get to the Castle Rooms ;Most mobs are aggro so be careful! Challenging to scout maps is possible. Mobs may vary. Room 1 * 3 Black Tiwabbit (13,13,13) * 3 Tiwabbit (13,13,13) * 2 Tiwabbit Wosungree (13,13) Room 2 * 3 Black Wabbit (25,25,25) * 3 Wabbit (20,20,20) * 1 Tiwabbit (13) * 1 Tiwabbit Wosungree (13) Room 3 * 2 Gwandpa Wabbit (43,43) * 2 Wo Wabbit (43,43) * 2 Black Wabbit (25,25) * 2 Wabbit (20,20) Room 4 * 3 Wobot (45,45,45) * 1 Black Tiwabbit (13) * 1 Tiwabbit (13) * 1 Tiwabbit Wosungree (13) Room 5 * 3 Wobot (45-47) * 2 Black Wabbit (25,25) * 2 Wabbit (20,20) Room 6 * 3 Wobot (45-49) * 2 Wo Wabbit (43,43) * 2 Black Wabbit (25,25) * 1 Wabbit (20) Room 7 * 1 Wobot (45~53) * 1 Gwandpa Wabbit (35~43) * 1 Wo Wabbit (35~43) * 1 Black Wabbit (21~25) * 1 Wabbit (16~20) * 1 Black Tiwabbit (9~13) * 1 Tiwabbit (9~13) * 1 Tiwabbit Wosungree (9~13) Room 8 * 2 Wobot (45~53) * 1 Wa Wabbit (160~200) Rewards Upon completing the dungeon, players may choose one of the following items: * Wa Wabbit Staff * Wa Wabbit Crown * Wa Wabbit's Cloak Beyond the usefulness of the items themselves, collecting all three is required to enter the Cawwot Dungeon. is also one of only two places to fight Wobots and the only place to fight the Wa Wabbit, which has several unique drops. Strategy Start early. It may take a while to actually get to the castle. Bring people who can commit to the time needed. should be pretty easy for a full team of 60+s. The levels prior to the Wobots are all rather easy and shouldn't require too much thought (though the Gwandpa Wabbits may cause a few troubles). Things start to get a bit tougher upon reaching the rooms with Wobots. Wobot's Rotary Wace deals damage in an AoE so it's a good idea to spread out a bit so their attacks hit as few of the players as possible, though they tend to use Speaw if they cannot hit multiple targets. Rotary Wace is also a one hit kill when it critically hits, so be warned. The Wa Wabbit itself isn't too bad infact, often staying at the back, just be careful of the Wobots with it. Notes Recall Potions work in the dungeon so be careful not to use them by mistake, though they can be used to escape at any time.